


Obscurity Cages Them

by Lex_Perseph0ne



Series: Obscurity Cages Them(or the horrible AU where the vampires are all in vitro kids who get experimented on by their awful dad) [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Karl becomes ten times more horrible, Yui comes in and helps the brothers, with a sort of happy thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lex_Perseph0ne/pseuds/Lex_Perseph0ne
Summary: An AU where Karlheinz doesn’t know what being kind is, and has no concept of humanity. In which the wives are stolen dna from eggs he thieves from labs, and he experiments on the resulting children. And Yui arrives and saves them from an increasingly awful dad.





	1. Tests Aren't Normalcy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick guide to how each of the boys are referred to before they have their actual names:  
> Shu— S-01  
> Reiji— R-02  
> Laito— L-03  
> Kanato— K-04  
> Ayato— A-05  
> Subaru— S-06  
> Ruki—R-07  
> Kou— K-08  
> Yuma— Y-09  
> Azusa— A-10  
> Shin— S-11  
> Carla— C-12  
> The Tsukinami’s are kids from a coworker who joins in on experiments and does his own on Carla and Shin. They and Yui will show up in later chapters

     When they were born, just little infants, they thought the tests were  normal. The assistants would feed them, and then their father would watch them as they crawled around, babbling to each other in a way only they could understand at that point. When the tests started, it was small, simple things. A strength test here, sensory tests there. The grey floors and grey walls didn’t bother them. The muted, bright quality of the white lights not quite touching some of the corners.

     It was only when they got older, that they began to notice the differences.  They had simple, one letter, two number names. S-01, R-02, S-06. And always the word Subject before them. While the people helping them, feeding them had names like “Makoto”, “Sakura”, and “Kasumi”. 

     And then the tests got harder. It went from lifting heavy objects and  testing the senses, to now testing other “powers”, speed tests, agility tests...and then the flight tests. They still weren’t quite through with those. Everyone but R-02 and K-04 had gone already, some with successful results and being able to fly just long enough to land safely on the ground below...others...it turned into a regeneration ability test. Those were fun.  _ Watching _ them wasn’t fun. Several times cries of alarm and fear had to be silenced, otherwise they would be grabbed and taken up to the flight test platform next. 

     S-06 couldn’t do it, he’d sat for over two hours, on the ground, blood  spattered on the grey floors and body twisted in ways that just weren’t natural as they’d watched. Listening to him groan, it was somehow relieving, he’s alive. He didn’t fail. Failures weren’t allowed here. The last failure, a young girl, who’d not even got a name beforehand had been a failure. Their father had known she’d failed when he’d run one of his tests with a vial thing in a big machine that whirred and spun rapidly. R-02 had said it was called a ‘Centrifuge’. Whatever that was.

     After few hours, when father had been about to get the object that had removed the last  failure from the grey rooms, S-06 had made another groaning sound, and they heard the sound of bones sliding and clicking back into place. And then, then they had seen the pale skin seal back up, blood simply painting the skin the over it and drying. 

     Now it was R-02’s turn, and he stood on the platform, bare feet pressed against the little  space left, “...don’t wanna.” He says, with some trepidation over the small words. The assistant either doesn’t care, or doesn’t listen, as they continue prodding him forward to the edge with incessant pushes and shoves, the dark haired boy pressing his bare feet down hard to get as much traction as possible.

     Karl notes this with mild irritation,”Do you want the White Room, Subject R-02?”

     “...No.”

     “Then jump, or let the assistant shove you off.”

     R-02 hesitates a moment longer, digs his heels in a bit again, before the  boy relents. And he falls. His heart jumps into his throat. Pounding against his neck at a rapid fire pace as the sound of it thunders in his ears. He’s not gonna fly. He’s not going to make it he’s going to hit and go splat worse than Subaru because he’s less bulky than him and has so much longer limbs and ——

And then he stops, stomach lurching so badly he nearly vomits, but he  realizes there’s no pull on his shirt to indicate someone holding him up. He is flying. Even though his limbs tremble and his vision is blurring as his eyes flood with relieved, terrified tears. A swallow, and he holds it, far longer than his brothers, or so he thinks anyways because none of them drew to a dead stop mid air. Not like he just did while panicking. Before he finally sets his feet down back on the grey floor. Careful and mindful to avoid the blood stains from S-06’s test.

* * *

 

     When they’re barely ten, the other four boys arrive. They’re scared,  tucked against each other, clutching at shirts and sleeves. The oldest, who later is ‘named’ R-07 seems to be the most confident. Spiteful and silent and one of the many who start little events that go beyond being in the White Room. The White Room is not a fun place. The room is stark white, washed white walls, bright white lights, solid white floor. All of it is padded, there is no bed, no table, no way to really go to the bathroom...unless you want to pick a spot and remember where you go to the bathroom.

     There is nothing in the room to entertain them, nothing in the room to make noise or pick  at anything. The food slide opened from the outside, and the only thing that is slid through is vitamin pills and water. The stark emptiness is further put forward by the fact that there are several of these rooms. Enough of them that if you get stuck in one, you are entirely alone. No one to talk to, to hug against, to play with, to do anything social.

     The first time R-02 is ever in it is after he refuses, absolutely refuses, to cause deadly  harm to his siblings. And it is only three days after the flight test. He spends an entire week in the White Room. It is quiet, it is lonely, and he absolutely  _ hates  _ it. It is only because of his hate that he figures out there are cameras, high up, where at his current age he cannot fly up high enough to reach. But he jumps and tries anyways. Soon enough, he finds the single corner where none of the cameras can see him. And he gets the bud of an idea. They could hide things here. They could smuggle things in and the person inside could put them in that little corner, hidden from the cameras and prying eyes of those watching them suffer.

     They start to sneak things as soon as he finds this out. It’s hard to, at first, and the first  couple times the items are caught and confiscated before they’re shoved in the room. It is only after four more boys are shoved into their little space that things become easier to hide. R-07, K-08, Y-09, and A-10. They are the four to join them, and it is Y-09 and R-07 that help teach them how to smuggle the little items into the White Room. start small, little journals, books, candies, toys, things that you can fit under clothes well enough that it doesn’t show up, the others learn how to sneak things  _ to _ someone in the White Rooms. If R-02 and K-04 refuse a test and the result is them both going into separate White Rooms, isolated but still somehow monitored, they wait a day, till the person figures out the corner, it’s in different places, so it’s not always the same, and they pick the lock and slip the bigger items in. It works. Even for food, it works. The boys still receive nutrient shots, and sometimes they can’t get to where the food is to sneak it to one of them, but they don’t become as hungry and weak. Karl, their father, thinks it’s because they’re growing, their powers are improving. And in a way it is. 

They grow taller, older, and they start being able to fly higher. They start using their powers outside of tests, use it to hide out of sight of human assistants who seldom look up, flying in high corners and stealing things before teleporting out of sight. It is almost too easy for them to slip away and steal things, that S-01 gets confident he won’t be caught, and steals a dog. A little puppy.


	2. Pets don't stay forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S-01 tries to hide a puppy.  
> He fails. Miserably.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably a pretty short chapter. I still regret absolutely nothing in creating this awful AU.

When S-01 comes back with a puppy, everyone is understably alarmed. That is too much, too far. How are they going to hide it? How I hear going to prevent the little thing from running away and them getting caught with it? There's too many variables and they all know this. And yet, they try to help S-01 anyhow. Tucking the puppy away whenever their ‘Father’ comes along to give them another test. Sneaking _just enough_ food to feed it and them beyond needed. S-06 will leap up into flight above the range of sight before he entered a room before, so much that its common enough their father doesn't look up to see him anymore so the puppy is held in his arms.

It's all for naught. No amount of hiding and shushing can save the puppy when it makes _noise_. And it is excruciatingly painful to watch as their father takes the animal, squirming and struggling as if knowing its fate, before a clean snap is heard as the neck is broken. S-01 is inconsolable for _months_.

R-02 is _furious_ for _twice that_. The seeds of doubt and _**hate**_ sprout in the boys brain. And he shows near little to nothing but denial for tests. Not even the White Room scares him into submission. That is when Karl makes his first regrettable mistake, had he the humanity to regret such things.

He begins threatening harm to his other siblings. Small things at first. Reduction in meal times, puts them through the test instead. And then it moves on to worse things when he starts carrying a taser, or a hot iron brander.

It is not his first mistake. It is also not the first time he will plant such seeds of hatred and doubt within the minds of those he considers to be nothing but test subjects. Toys for him to figure out before he grows bored.

Possibly even weapons to breed into the world to be used by the military. Or to throw off the old, worn out shackles of the current government. But none of them know that. All they and R-02 know as that this place is hell on earth and that they are different from other children.


End file.
